1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a strobo flash apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common knowledge that most of strobo flash apparatus comrprises a power source part and a flashing part. The power source part includes a D.C. low voltage battery and a DC-DC converter for inducing a D.C. high voltage. And the flashing part gets a supply of an electric energy from the power source part and acts a flashing operation.
Regarding only to the power source part, the part lends itself to many uses. But in the conventional strobo flash apparatus, one flashing part is produced for corresponding one power source part, and generally the both parts are integral. Therefore, the power source part is not employed efficiently enough, and in case where more than two kinds of flashing apparatus is required to be carried, plural strobo flash apparatus must be carried each having rather heavy and expensive power source part.